It's my life
by ginnypotterwe
Summary: Era como nacer de nuevo, como tomar wiskey de fuego, hacer el amor o incluso como volar en escoba. Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**It's my life.**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Joanne Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

**Año 1981**

El frío recorría su cuerpo entero, sentía como algo se desvanecía dentro de él, gritos y llantos resonaban en su cabeza. Podía ver cómo el cuerpo de aquel hombre que siempre había sido su hermano yacía sin vida en medio de la habitación en la que habían compartido tan buenos momentos y todo por su culpa. _James estaba muerto._ Lily un piso más arriba miraba al vacío con sus ojos verdes sin vida sobre los restos de la que alguna vez fue la habitación del pequeño Harry que ahora estiraba sus brazos pidiendo a gritos a su madre que se levantara, pero _Lily estaba muerta._

_James y Lily están muertos.  
¡Han muerto Sirius! No puedes hacer nada más.  
¡Dame a Harry!  
Dumbledore se encargará de él._

Y fue entonces cuando recordó que por venganza había olvidado cual debía ser su prioridad, porque se lo había prometido a James y a Lily también.

_Cuidaré de Harry aunque no lo necesitará porque estará con ustedes siempre._

Todo fue su culpa por confiar en quien no debía, por haber olvidado que Remus siempre sería el más fiel de todos y que Peter siempre sería la rata cobarde. Fue _Peter el traidor. _James y Lily estaban muertos y con ellos se fue su alma y sus ganas de vivir, solo le quedaba la venganza y juró que tarde o temprano saldría de aquel infierno y mataría aquel que los traicionó y dejó a Harry sin su familia. La venganza sería su prioridad de ahora en adelante y por siempre.

Aquella noche el aullido de un perro resonaba en Azkaban, el dolor inundaba su alma y la venganza lo consumía.

_This ain't a song for the brokenhearted_

* * *

**Año 1993**

En su forma humana seguramente no hubiese podido soportar tanto tiempo allí dentro, pero desde hace mucho tiempo había descubierto que en su forma animaga resistía los ataques de los dementores y su cordura no había sufrido muchos daños a pesar de los años. En aquel momento escuchó voces acercándose y dejando a un lado el canino que llevaba dentro se puso de pie para recibir aquel hombre. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, la rata estaba viva.

_No silent prayer for the faith departed_

¿Fe? ¡Venganza! Era como nacer de nuevo, como tomar wiskey de fuego, hacer el amor o incluso como volar en escoba. Saldría de allí aunque la vida se le fuera en ello. Había mucho juego y debía saldar la deuda que tenía con la vida y cumplir aquella promesa que años atrás había hecho. Volver a ver a Harry sería su rencarnación con la vida, su segunda vida, una segunda oportunidad.

_And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
you're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud_

Ahora solo quedaba planear su salida y como buen merodeador los mejores planes eran aquellos que no se premeditaban y esta vez no era diferente sino todo lo contrario, ahora se jugaba su vida.

_It's my life  
it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_Jugarse la vida. _Por ello cuando la oportunidad se presentó no lo dudó y como lo había hecho tantas veces se alzó en sus cuatro patas y corrió como si du vida se fuese en ello, manteniendo su mente en aquello que lo siempre lo mantuvo vivo: Encontrar a Peter. Saltó al vacío sin pensar en nada más y aulló alegre cuando sintió salir del agua y saber que estaba libre para cumplir sus propósitos. ¡Ahora o nunca! Y prefería que fuera ahora, solo podía pensar en lo que debía hacer, planear su venganza y hacer que Harry supiera la verdad.

_Harry. _Aún recordaba sus pequeñas manitas enroscando su dedo el día en que nació, sus ojos verdes tan idénticos a los de Lily y su cabello marca Potter que lo marcó desde ese mismo instante. Por Harry debía salir adelante, seguir nadando y llegar hasta un lugar seguro. ¡Era ahora o nunca!

_My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For those who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky,  
gotta make your own breaks_

Si James estuviese vivo estaba seguro de que hubiese aplaudido su manera de escapar de Azkaban ¡Una fuga al mejor estilo merodeador! En nombre de lo que alguna vez fueron, del legado que dejaron, de su pasado, su presente y su futuro. Por James, por Lily, por Harry y por los que nunca se dejaron caer y siguieron adelante. Buscaría a Harry le explicaría lo que de verdad pasó. No podía desfallecer aunque sus pulmones no quisieran responder a sus peticiones, no caería, no lo haría ¡Era ahora o nunca! Porque Sirius Black nunca se daba por vencido, nunca lo había hecho y no lo haría nunca... Esta vez no sería la excepción.

_You better stand tall  
When they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break  
Baby, don't back down  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_Número 4 de Privet Drive_. Lo recuerda a la perfección, ahí debe estar Harry al menos sabe que ahí puede comenzar. Cuando lo reconoce a lo lejos sabe que es él y que nunca debió dejarlo, que Harry debió ser su prioridad y se siente mal cuando reconoce que le falló a James y es como verlo a él después de tantos años, como volver a Hogwarts, como volver a casa.

Es cuando lo ve que descubre que todo tuvo sentido, que antes de buscar a Peter debía verlo y saber que estaba vivo, porque era tener a James y a Lily vivos en él. No tenía duda de que era él, que era Harry, fue como volver a ver a su hermano del alma, a James Potter. Estaba seguro que eso él ya lo habría escuchado antes: la copia de su padre pero con los bellos ojos esmeraldas de Lily. Por él, por Harry valía la pena haber escapado y haber aceptado el reto. No pudo estar más orgulloso de sí mismo porque prefirió que fuera ahora y no nunca. ¡Era ahora o nunca!

* * *

La canción es It's my life de Bon Jovi

Gracias a todos por leer y a Gaby por dar el visto bueno al fic a mis Perver's que hacen que siga escribiendo día a día.

¿Review? Si quieres ya sabes que hacer


End file.
